plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bearjedi/Archive 6
Whats the song that plats in your userpage?Fire peashooter101 (talk) 18:22, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, NP, how do you insert those files like the online fnaf 2 you posted in my thread? 20:37, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 03:34, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't know if you'd be available right now or any time near now, and I'd hate to bother you. Could you tell this user, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fire_peashotter101, to stop making useless/bad edits. They have had made bad edits before. This time, it seems they've capitalized random words of some articles. Thank you, Ian. -- [[User:Crayonshinchan0203|'Crayon']][[User talk:Crayonshinchan0203|'shinchan']][[User blog:Crayonshinchan0203|'0203']] 04:27, February 28, 2015 (UTC) "Die" die (pronounced "di-yeh") Means butterfly in Chinese. -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 20:06, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Realangrybirdplush (talk) 20:28, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering Samey the Good Twin 16:39, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 18:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I have earned my reputation as a well respected user, here. I do not want it ruined. Now, I am done talking to you. Samey the Good Twin 18:25, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the mistake I made, those name changing seriously got me good. Arthur Bowen (Cheese Peas) 06:43, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Why are you Jimmy Lighting? And, do you want to be my friend? Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 01:29, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 15:39, April 1, 2015 (UTC) About the Chat games Since you were the one who first suggested the idea, do you know how to get the games started up? Today (Tonight where I am), someone asked if we could play a game. Thanks. The island is mine! MINE! 14:43, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but... Hi, I don't know if thee can help me. The image in Pea Repeater page actually belongs to Pea Cannon, the back side of them is different, but I don't know how to move it, can thee help/teach me? GWChamp (talk) 23:23, April 12, 2015 (UTC) This image in Pea Repeater page: Should go to Pea Cannon (plant) page. But I don't know how to move it. GWChamp (talk) 23:31, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 02:17, April 18, 2015 (UTC) About images... Samey the Good Twin 04:29, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Stupid word bubble. How's this? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2015-04-17-21-18-18.png Samey the Good Twin 04:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Do you like Oreos? (Pvzfowlfan (talk) 06:31, June 24, 2015 (UTC)) Alright, I can come back. I dislike Uselessguy, but I'm not jealous of him. By the way, I'm actually active in other wikis, so I'm a bit inactive here. CitronBULP (talk) 14:06, September 12, 2015 (UTC) About you unbanning carp Kitty Cat :3 19:14, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 00:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 20:14, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Shadow Shroom I think it's fake, unless you show me the video of Ginta saying it's real. Send it to me via message. I couldn't find it. Seems suspicious... If it isn't fake, or if you show me the video, my thoughts will change to this: I think it's real, just not finished. The finished art will have much more detail. --CaveStoryKing64 23:42, November 25, 2015 (UTC)